kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Elban Medvyed
Elban Medvyed, “River Pebble”, “River” (529-current) age 28. The Background I write this now in case I am unable to continue my journey. It is important that someone knows my story so he (or she I suppose, in this modern world) can carry on my work. ''' Let’s start with who I am. My name is '''Elban Medvyed. Yes, as in House Medvyed, though I am so distantly related, it is a wonder my family even bothers carrying the name. I was a fourth son and more a drain on the family coffers than anything (and spending my nights with questionable women while imbedding questionable wine certainly didn’t help). My father thought I needed more structure and discipline in my life and Bestial Monastery was the place to do it. I feel obligated to point out its actual name was The Monastery of the Four Broken Beasts, but no one actually called it that. Bit of a history lesson, legend holds that it is called that because long ago, the Abbot of the monastery provided sanctuary to four mighty beasts that had been wounded. Somehow the Abbot managed to keep the various creatures from killing each other, and in exchange for the Abbot’s care, the creatures taught him how to fight like them. I don’t know if that story is true, but I do know that we try to study the movements and attacks of animals in order to prefect our own fighting forms. That was my favorite part of the Monastery. Don’t get me wrong, the prayers and mediation which supposedly lead to the fertility of the surrounding countryside were nice and all, but there was nothing like morning sparring practice to get the blood flowing (even if the blood sometimes flowed outside my body). I was really getting into the whole monastic life when One Fang arrived. He demanded that Abbot Laughing Mountain turn over “The Blessing”. I am not entirely sure what it is but I was able to pick up that it is partly responsible for fertility of the surrounding lands. One Fang cursed up a storm when the Abbot wouldn’t release it, and swore to return. I wish I hadn’t thought it simply an empty boast. But One Fang did return. Accompanied by thugs from a nearby thieves guild. They brutal butchered everyone they could get their hands on, pushing ever towards the heart of the monastery. I fought as hard as I could but there were too many. As One Fang reached the inner sanctuary, the Abbot barred his path. I stared on in wonder and horror as One Fang morphed into a huge beast resembling a cross between a man and a wolf. It was with even greater awe (and not just a little horror, I am ashamed to say) that I stared enraptured by the Abbots metamorphosis into a man-tiger hybrid. Their battle was the stuff of legends. I only caught glimpses of it, yet still I saw forms from the legendary Broken Beast style. I witnessed the Abbot perform the Basilisk’s Strike, which makes an opponent’s joint lock up. I gaze on him as he traveled across the battlefield in a heartbeat using the Dog’s Blink movement. However, it was not enough. I looked on helplessly as the Abbot fell and One Fang entered the inner sanctuary. I knew the battle was lost. I rallied the remaining students and escaped the monastery. Why did I choose to pursue One Fang? Many reasons. I knew I could not beat him now, but I had hope that with time I would be able to perfect the lessons the Abbot had taught me and thus find a way to defeat him and avenge the Abbot. Another, more practical reason was that without The Blessing, whatever it is, the land around the monastery was already starting to become less fertile. This valley had been a major supplier of food for Brevoy, and with threat of civil war looming, I fear what the lessening of crop production will mean for the peasantry. In order to enact both my plan to become stronger and track One Fang down, I needed to recover some of the papers the thieves guild had stolen from the monastery. I had the (mis)fortune to run into an individual by the name of Wilward Wyrenjack. He wanted revenge on the guild and I suggested that thief off their library might be just the thing. Once I bought the scrolls from Wilward, I set off on my journey. Regrettably, the guild was somehow able to piece together that I had a hand in the theft of their property and it has taken steps to eliminate me. Still, even if I become temporary sidetracked by events, I am confident I will be able to return to my quest. And if I fail, I am afraid the burden falls to you, dear reader. The History '''Elban's '''monastary was located in the foothills of the mountains that separate Brevoy and Iobaria. It was an independent-run monastary. Category:Player Characters Category:Medvyed Category:Noble Houses Category:Deceased